


Foreplay

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan can be a cruel, cruel man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Date finished: 6 June 2006
> 
> And I looooove feedback. :D

He always liked to use his hands and mouth bring her right to the edge, right to the point where her body was thrumming with pleasure, so tense that he could have blown across her skin and she would have come.

And then he liked to back away and let her come down, grumbling and twisting in the sheets.

And then he liked to do it again.

“Logaaaan…” she moaned, drumming her heels against the mattress, her hands fisted around the bedposts.

“Mm-hmm?” he hummed, his tongue on her clit and two fingers in her pussy, and her thighs suddenly tightened around his head, her back arching, a hoarse cry wrenched from her throat, and he rode out her orgasm until she collapsed back onto the bed.

“Ha,” she said when she had caught her breath. “I’ve foiled your evil plan.”

“Is it your turn to torture me now, Red?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against her thigh.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, grinning wickedly at him. “On your back, Wolverine.”


End file.
